Not alone
by ziggyR
Summary: Grimmjow is injured and Ichigo takes care of him. Grimmjow x Ichigo. A yaoi fanfic. Please review. No lemons included! :)


GrimmjowxIchigo

Hurt/Comfort

Grimmjow is injured and Ichigo decides to take care of him.

_Diiing! _The annoying sound of the microwave oven informed Ichigo that his meal was ready. Ichigo paused the movie that he was watching and got up to take his food. It wasn't until he put the plate into the table when he realized that he didn't have anything to drink._ I'll just send Karin get me something. _Ichigo thought but then he remembered. All of the members of his family were on vacation so he had to go out and get the drink himself. He grabbed his keys and got out of the house. There was a small shop that was open until midnight so he decided to go there. It was around 11:40 so he had to rush in order to make it on time.

Ichigo got out of the shop holding a small plastic bag that contained his drinks. He was heading home now, everything seemed to be normal until he sensed someone's spiritual pressure. It was too high to belong to a hollow, it couldn't even be a menos.

"What the hell?" he muttered and without a second thought he grabbed his badge being prepared to switch to his shinigami form in any moment. Ichigo moved around waiting for something to appear or something to happen but nothing happened. A couple of seconds later he heard someone groaning. The voice sounded familiar but he couldn't remember who it belonged to. Ichigo realized where the sounds were coming from. There was someone behind some bushes. Could that be the one with the spiritual pressure? Ichigo moved closer to find out. He looked behind the bush only to see the last person he expected to see.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo said with a surprised tone in his voice.

"Oh give me a break, this can't get any worse." Grimmjow said angrily. He was sitting or to be more specific he was laying on the ground and looked pretty beat up. His ripped clothes revealed his body which was full of bruises. There was blood coming out of his nose and there were wounds with blood as well.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"And why do you care? Leave me alone." Grimmjow said without even looking at Ichigo.

"Hey, I can't just leave you here like that, tell me what happened." Ichigo demanded and bent down on his knees. "Hey and what's with the gigai anyway?"

"Well I don't even know myself. I was just wandering around and some stupid kids did this to me." Grimmjow answered. "Oh yeah...I got the gigai from Urahara shop" he continued.

"Oh I see. Do you have anywhere to go?" Ichigo asked.

"Not really but I will..." Ichigo didn't let him continue his sentence.

"Come with me, I'll take care of you." he proposed. Grimmjow started laughing loudly, he laughed and coughed at the same time due to the pain that he was feeling.

"What makes you think that I'd ever let you take care of me?"

"Shut up jerk." Ichigo said and got up. Then he grabbed Grimmjow and helped him get up too. He couldn't even stand on his feet. Ichigo place Grimmjow's hand around his shoulder in order to carry him home.

"Baka, you are more seriously injured than I thought! You are coming home with me, end of story." Ichigo commanded.

"You jerk." he groaned.

"Alright, there you go." Ichigo said placing Grimmjow in his bed.

"I think my father has some bandages and other stuff somewhere, I'll go check." he continued.

Grimmjow was feeling rather uncomfortable lying on Ichigo's bed but the pain he was feeling was so intense that he couldn't resist on relaxing a little bit.

_I wonder why he is helping me. _Grimmjow thought. After a couple of minutes Ichigo was back holding a small box.

"Everything we need is here" he said. He took a small bottle and a bandage out of the box.

"Let me see your hands" Ichigo said. Grimmjow did what Ichigo asked him to. His hands were full of bruises and scratches, among all those injuries there was a deep wound. It was a wound that only a knife could create. Ichigo poured some of the liquid that was in the bottle on a piece of cotton and rubbed it on the wound.

"Ahh it burns" Grimmjow said.

"It'll be alright" Ichigo whispered. Grimmjow raised his head and looked at Ichigo's eyes. Ichigo looked back. They stayed like that for a moment, then Grimmjow looked away.

"Why are you helping me?" he asked. "I thought you hated me or something like that"

"I don't hate you Grimmjow. I can tell that you are not a bad guy, you just think too highly of yourself that's all. I am helping you because I want to and also because I want you to understand that you don't have to hurt others in order to gain their respect" Ichigo replied. He was now applying the bandage on Grimmjow's wound being very gentle so he wouldn't hurt him.

"I'll go make you something to eat ok?" Ichigo asked.

"Wait Ichigo" Grimmjow said. "Don't leave." Grimmjow's voice was so weak and soft now. He was obviously in a lot of pain, both emotional and physical. Ichigo felt odd. He sat on the bed next to Grimmjow and stared at him. Grimmjow placed his hand on Ichigo's and closed his eyes.

"Please don't go, I don't want to be alone anymore." he whispered.

"You are not alone" Ichigo leaned to kiss Grimmjow and lay next to him. "You will never be alone anymore" Ichigo whispered.


End file.
